


D Natural

by CandYMatoki



Series: DaeJae Fics [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Yoo Youngjae, Gossip, M/M, Top Jung Daehyun, Whiny Yoo Youngjae, harmonizing, music terminology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandYMatoki/pseuds/CandYMatoki
Summary: “Wait, I think that was a D natural.” Daehyun’s fingers were all the way up Youngjae’s ass, massaging his prostate. Youngjae moaned again. “Yeah that was definitely a D.” Daehyun could feel the note resonate all the way to his dick. At that Youngjae whined, high and loud. “Woah, Jae, that was definitely out of your range, but really impressive.”“Daehyun, I swear to fucking god, if you don’t get on with-” Youngjae was cut off by his own moan when Daehyun pressed harder into his prostate.





	D Natural

Youngjae slammed Daehyun into their bedroom door, attacking the elder’s neck with kisses, already grinding on his waist. Daehyun was gasping out into the air, hands around Youngjae’s waist.

“Fuck, Youngjae, you sounded so good today, those Ds are really getting better and it turns me on everytime you hit the note.” Daehyun reached his hand up and wrapped it in Youngjae’s short hair.

“Dae, can you shut up for five minutes and just fuck me already!” Youngjae impatiently jumped up, arms around Daehyun’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around Daehyun’s waist, the older’s free hand instinctively reaching around to hold Youngjae up by grabbing his ass.

“Now that’s what I like to feel.” Daehyun continued talking as Youngjae grinded against him.

“Daehyun, get on with it!”Youngjae growled into Daehyun’s ear.

“Right, right, no need to get your panties in a twist.” Daehyun acquiesced and pushed away from the door, walking over and dropping Youngjae onto the bed.

“My panties are in a twist, because I’m fucking hard and I don’t have a dick in me and if you’re gonna take this long, I might as well go see if Himchan will fuck me instead.” Youngjae yelled at Daehyun while pulling off the others shirt. Daehyun quickly returned the favor.

“Okay, using Himchan as a threat is a low blow and you know it, also, you’re wearing panties?” Daehyun ran his hands down from Youngjae’s pronounced shoulders, across his collars bones, and down his chest. Youngjae’s breath paused in his throat at the movement.

“No. Do you want me to?” Daehyun shrugged in response, ripping Youngjae’s belt through the belt loops, Youngjae eyed the leather with hungry eyes. Daehyun tossed the belt away, but not before catching the younger’s gaze and smirking at what he saw.

“Another time I guess.” Daehyun popped the button on Youngjae’s jeans, and pulled them off in a flourish, tugging down his boxers as well.

“Finally.” Youngjae gasped when he was free of the constricting material.

“Happy now?” Daehyun leaned over Youngjae, grabbing a bottle of lube from their nightstand.

“You should know by now that I’m insatiable.” Youngjae licked his lips as he watched Daehyun spread lube all other his fingers.

“Believe me, I know.” Daehyun spoke as he pushed his first finger. Youngjae gasped, his head falling back on the bed. His legs were spread around Daehyun’s body. The muscles in his thighs clenched as the older began to tease him with a finger on his prostate. Daehyun slowly eased in a second finger, Youngjae eyes shut tight with the sensation, moaning as Daehyun thrust his fingers in and out.

“So now you shut up.” The younger barely managed to speak in between high breathy moans.

“God, Youngjae, you’re so hot.” Daehyun was enraptured with the body below his. The vocalist was sitting on his feet, his pants still on, completely untouched, finding all his pleasure in the sight of Youngjae unraveling below him. Youngjae moaned again, higher this time, his hands clenched at the bedsheets. “Wait, Jae, was that a D?” Daehyun’s fingers paused in their massage.

“What!?” Youngjae’s eyes snapped open when Daehyun’s fingers stilled.

“I think you just moaned out a D flat.”

“So?” Youngjae impatiently ground down on Daehyun’s fingers, unbothered by Daehyun’s easily distracted mind.

“Do it again.” Daehyun wasn’t dropping the subject so Youngjae paused, giving it more of his attention.

“I can’t just moan on command.” Both men were ignoring the two fingers still in Youngjae ass, but the younger’s comment reminded them both.

“Right, I got it.” Without any warning, Daehyun started moving his fingers again, roughly rubbing Youngjae’s prostate. The younger tensed in surprise, moaning again, the same high tone as before. With that reaction, Daehyun stopped again.

“Keep going, damnit!” Youngjae slammed his fist down on the bed, frustrated, almost ready to just jack himself off.

“That was definitely a D flat.”

“Jung Daehyun, we are in the middle of having sex and you’re thinking about D flats?” Youngjae clenched his teeth, “if that’s where your mind is, I’m gonna start thinking about Himchan.”

“Okay, back to sex!” Daehyun cheerfully changed the topic off of the older member and focused again on the naked body underneath him. He eased in a third finger with his other two, scissoring, feeling the muscles relax and open under his ministrations. Youngjae bit his lip to stop himself from moaning, trying to stop Daehyun from getting off track.

“Fuck! Daehyun!” Youngjae yelled out, arching off of the bed when Daehyun leaned down and dragged his tongue form the base to the tip of Youngjae’s cock. Youngjae moaned when Daehyun wrapped his plump lips around Youngjae’s members and took it all the way to the back of his throat.

“Wait, I think that was a D natural.” Daehyun abruptly popped off of the younger’s cock, fingers still roughly massaging Youngjae’s prostate. Youngjae moaned again, losing control over his voice. “Yeah that was definitely a D.” Daehyun could feel the high note resonate all the way to his dick. At that Youngjae whined, high and loud. “Woah, Jae, that was definitely out of your range, but really impressive.”

“Daehyun, I swear to fucking god, if you don’t get on with-” Youngjae was cut off by his own moan when Daehyun pressed harder into his prostate. Daehyun normally put up with Youngjae’s brattiness, but there was a limit to his patience.

“You’re gonna have to wait, I want to try harmonizing.”

“You’ve got to be kidd-” Youngjae cut himself off with another moan when Daehyun grabbed and tugged on his cock. Daehyun immediately tried to harmonize with the moan, his vocal skills good enough to hit the right note instantly.

* * *

“You know Bang, I really thought they were having sex, but now I’m not so sure.” Himchan casually commented on the noises coming out of the vocalist’s room. The two oldest members were relaxing in the common room, tuning out the sounds of the other members as usual 

“Considering how hot and bothered Daehyun was at practice earlier, they’re definitely having sex.” Yongguk didn’t turn away from his phone to respond to Himchan, the other having put down his phone to listen closer to the musical moans coming from the room down the hall.

“Daehyun definitely has kink for Youngjae’s high notes, but I think there’s too much harmonizing going on for it to be sex. I think it’s more common to be disonent when in the throes of passion.” Himchan gossiped about everyone constantly, so his discussion of the younger members’ sex life was common if not expected.

“Harmonizing?” Yongguk pulled his earbuds out. “Wait, did Youngjae just moan out an E flat?” Both Himchan and Yongguk looked shocked at the high moan that reached their ears. Hearing Youngjae sing that high in practice was unheard of. Himchan shrugged in response.

“I had assumed the higher harmony was Daehyun.” The next pair of moans that made their way into the common rooms made the harmony obvious. Daehyun was a fourth below Youngjae’s high moans. “Nevermind, Youngjae’s on top.”

“Now that, I doubt.” Yongguk switched the topic and Himchan barked out a loud laugh.

“Those damn kids.” Himchan shook his head, “But I suppose they could still be having sex, seeing how distracted Daehyun gets.”

“It would be just like him to force Youngjae to moan just so he could harmonize.”

“It really would. I guess we’ll see how angry Youngjae is tomorrow.” Himchan turned back to his phone.

* * *

“Hyung, it took him almost an hour to fuck me!” Youngjae was fuming, complaining to Himchan at breakfast the morning after. “He spent the entire time teasing me and harmonizing with my moans, who does that?!" 

“Oh, so you guys were having sex? I wasn’t so sure after a half hour of Ds and E flats.” Himchan ignored Youngjae’s anger like a pro.

“Well, **I** was trying to have sex.” Youngjae grumbled that softly under his breath before questioning his hyung, “Did I actually hit an E flat?”

“That’s what Bang said.” Himchan shoved cheerios into his mouth, if Jongup saw him eating his cereal than the older member’s life was over.

“Wow, that’s actually amazing, but Daehyun was still being a dick.” Youngjae chewed on his, not Jongup’s, cereal for a minute, thinking. “Except he was being a dick that wasn’t in my ass for once, but did succeed in being a pain in my ass.” Himchan choked on his cheerios and Youngjae burst into laughter, hitting the table in amusement.

* * *

“Hey Yongguk hyung!” Daehyun called out to Yongguk just as the elder was leaving the dorm. 

“Yeah?” The elder turned around waiting for Daehyun.

“I think Youngjae can hit those Ds that you wanted him to sing.” Daehyun’s face was entirely sincere, no hint of embarrassment at where this knowledge came from.

“Considering the E flats I heard him do yesterday, I think you’re quite right for once.” Yongguk calmly alluded to the two vocalist’s night time activity. Daehyun just grinned.

“It was amazing right?” Daehyun was and always would be entirely comfortable in admitting his sexual exploits. Yongguk didn’t respond, simply smiling, shaking his head, and opening the door and leaving.

_Damn kids._


End file.
